


The Morning After

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Dreaming in the Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing a Bed, dammit i just want these two to be happy forever, set after rotj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Wedge and Luke wake up in bed together after the second Death Star is destroyed.





	The Morning After

When Wedge woke up, it was because the harsh morning sun shone through a gap in the hut and directly onto his face. When he lifted his head, eyes bleary and heavy with sleep, it took him a second to realise where he was: lying on a layer of blankets they'd borrowed from somewhere on the floor of a tiny hut up in a tree on the forest moon of Endor. 

As he rubbed his eyes and looked around, bits and pieces floated back to him from last night: hugging Luke, dancing with Luke, getting really drunk with Luke...

He glanced down at the warm body lying next to him, covered only by yet another thick, scratchy blanket. Only a mop of blonde hair was visible. The blanket slowly rose and fell with every breath. 

Wedge pulled back the blanket a little bit to reveal Luke's face, and smiled. In sleep, the hardened Jedi warrior looked so innocent, so peaceful, like a child without a care in the world. A small smile danced on his lips. Wedge briefly wondered what he was dreaming about.

He pulled the blanket back further and paused as he stared at the grotesque purple and blue lightning-shaped patterns that covered Luke's back and chest. Now that was something he didn't rememb- no, wait, he had a vague recollection of trying not to stare too hard as he ran his hands all over Luke's chest the previous night. Luke hadn't said anything about them, that he could remember, that is. 

What had happened? What was this? Who did this to him? Darth Vader? The Emperor? Those bastsards.

Wedge leaned down and planted a kiss on Luke's shoulder, as if he could erase the pain he must have felt. 

~*~

When Luke woke up, it was because he felt cold air on his top half but something warm on his shoulder. It was nice, whatever it was. 

Still feeling too lazy to move his arms at the moment, he blinked away the tired feeling in his eyelids. Almost immediately, an arm, bent as if propping someone up, came into focus, and the memories of the previous night made themselves known: dancing, drinking, collapsing into bed in some hut with Wedge, clumsily undressing each other, feeling each other all over...

As Luke turned his head, he realised he was naked at the same time he realised what did cover his body, and he sat up suddenly, nearly hitting Wedge in the face with his shoulder. He ignored the ache in his bones as he ran his hands over his chest, in awe and shock at what he was seeing. 

"Well, good morning," Wedge said, still sluggish with sleep. 

Luke paused to smile weakly at him. Wedge's eyes then fell to his chest. 

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" 

Luke glanced down as well. "I got into a confrontation with the Emperor and," he stopped to take a breath. "He attacked me with Force lightning." 

Wedge's eyes bulged out of his head. "Force lightning?!" 

Luke held back a laugh after seeing his comical face. "Yeah. First I'd heard of it, too." 

"God Luke, I'm glad you're okay." Wedge furrowed his brow in concern, (something that made Luke grimace inside) then snuggled up to him closely and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I am, too." Luke smiled at him warmly. A pang of guilt hit him suddenly. He had been so close to dying. What would have happened if he did? No, he didn't want to think about that. He was here now, alive and well, in his lover's arms and he was still giddy with excitement from yesterday's events. Life couldn't be better than at this moment. 

He pushed Wedge down onto the blankets that served as their bed and kissed him deeply, gently brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. If he could rid the memory of pain and hopelessness, wondering if his father would save him after all, from the night before and replace it with these new memories, he was all for it. 

"Ready to go again, are you?" Wedge chuckled, his skin heating up. So, he hadn't been too drunk to remember the events of last night either...

"You bet," Luke responded and kissed him again, as if it could dissolve all of the concern he must have felt.


End file.
